With Love in Seventh Year
by purplepixie13
Summary: I know this isn't original at all, but I'm doing it anyway. Join the Marauders, Lily, Marlene and Alice as they go through their final year at Hogwarts and find love and friendship in some of the most unexpected places.
1. Chapter 1

**Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Letter**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!", the alarm clock, in Lily Evans' room on number 8, Halley Ave blared. It was seven o'clock in the morning, when the red-head got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom before collapsing again on the closed toilet seat. However early Lily woke up at school and however organised she was, Lily Evans always found it hard to even open her eyelids in the morning during the holidays. But she had to be at work in an about two hours, unless she wanted to be fired.

As soon as the sixteen-year-old splashed her face with water after brushing her teeth, she felt awake. Rushing out of the bathroom, she quickly ran into her room before changing into her working robes.

At the start of the holidays, Lily had begun working at Flourish and Blotts, in Diagon Alley. It was a way of escaping Petunia's moody self or Severus, who usually wandered around the neighbour-hood. It also didn't let her forget that there was magic somewhere or that Hogwarts wasn't just a dream and it actually existed along with the rest of the wizarding world.

Her best-friends had both also taken jobs at Diagon Alley for the Summer. There was Marlene McKinnon, who was working at Quality Quidditch Supplies and then there was Alice Spinnet, who had taken up a job at Eeylope's Owl Emporium.

While, Lily was munching on her toast and quickly skimming over the front of the Daily Prophet, which surprisingly had almost nothing about Voldemort, a brown owl swooped in and sat before her.

Petunia, who was occupying the seat in front of Lily gave a small yelp at the sight of the owl, before running out to finish her breakfast in the kitchen.

"Stupid, jealous idiot…", Lily muttered under breath. Sadly, it was true. Ever since Lily had received her first Hogwarts letter, Petunia had been completely horrible to Lily and avoided her as much as she could.

Trying to forget her sister's disastrous behaviour, Lily tuned to the letter and recognised it as a Hogwarts's letter from the school crest at the front. The letter wasn't supposed to arrive for another two days, perhaps it was something about prefect duty.

As she opened the thick envelope, instead of getting the parchment first, her hands encircled around a large square, piece of cold metal. Pulling it out, Lily thought it was another prefect badge, when the letters HG shone clear as day on the badge.

"MUM! DAD!", Lily shrieked with joy so loudly, anyone would jump to the conclusion that she was being attacked or something.

Her parents came bursting into the room. Jarred Evans wearily eyed his daughter from the kitchen entrance before slowly making his way to take a seat at the table.

"You almost gave me heart attack Lilykins", her father remarked.

"We thought you were being attacked!", yelled Rose Evans at her daughter. She was still in her night-gown and was a funny sight, Lily couldn't help but laugh, causing the adults to smile back in return.

"So why were you yelling, freak!", said a distraught Petunia from the other entrance of the kitchen.

"Like you would care, where were you anyway?", Lily questioned her sister.

"Now, now girls, so, what was the matter Lils?", Rose asked her daughter, while trying to lighten the mood between the mood between the siblings.

Without saying anything, Lily handed her mother the badge and her father the parchment. Jarred stared at the writing on the page for a while before breaking into a grin. Rose Evans just stared back and forth between the badge and her daughter before embracing her daughter. No one seemed to notice that Petunia had already left the room.

"Congratulations, sweetheart!", her parents both said.

"Dad, I'm too excited and shocked to read any of it, can you tell me who will be head boy with me?", Lily finally managed to say from the bear hug from her mother.

"It's some boy named James Potter, is he by any chance related to the Potter boy your always mention?", Jarred asked his daughter.

Before anyone could do or say anything, the room started spinning, before everything blacked out and Lily Evans fainted.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and expect an update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Potter Reactions**

"So I'll see you guys soon eh", said James after he unlocked the backdoor to Potter Manor.

The marauders' had all been out the previous night, since it was a full moon. This summer was one of the few that all four of them stayed in the country and had gone out all the full-moons together. Remus' parents stayed out of the house when they locked Remus in the attic for full-moons as they couldn't bear to hear their son's cries. They hadn't ever noticed the top flap of the roof, where James had arrived with his broom and flew him to Potter Manor, which was right next to a small and abandoned forest.

The Potters' hadn't noticed their adoptive son, Sirius Black, welcome a short, stubby and rat-faced boy in through the fireplace.

No one had seen Remus, James, Sirius and Peter as they transformed and ran along the forest.

Now as the slight traces of sunlight could be seen, all four boys crept quietly to the fireplace. First Sirius stepped in with an injured Remus. After they disappeared Peter quickly jumped into the fireplace and said goodbye to James before disappearing in a flash of green smoke.

When James was all alone in the room, he finally collapsed on the sofa and instantly fell asleep.

What only felt like moments later, he felt a cold and wrinkly hand tugging at his arm. Quiet alarmed, he sat up and was relieved to see that it was only their house-elf Dotty.

On the other couch, Flippy was trying effortlessly to awaken a snoring Sirius Black.

"Master James, your father is due to return from his auror mission any moment and your mother will soon be awake and ready to attend morning tea with Mrs Longbottom and Prewett. Flippy and I will heal your scars, you must go back to your room before Mistress Potter sees or she will have your heads", Dotty said in a fast yet whispering tone.

James barely noticed when the scars on his back began to disappear or when he was magically transported onto his bed in the room he and Sirius shared.

The last thing he remembered before drifting away were Sirius's loud snores on the other side of the room.

* * *

"Up you get! You boys have been sleeping like the dead, what do you do, stay up all night talking?", Dorea Potter yelled at her sons as she pulled their blankets away.

Sirius immediately shot up in a sitting position giving himself a head rush. He blinked a couple of times before actually gaining consciousness.

James on the other hand just pulled his pillow over his head.

"James, if you don't get up, I swear on Merlin's wand that I'll take away all Quidditch privileges for the remainder of the holidays", Mrs. Potter said, knowing exactly what would awaken his son.

Immediately James jumped out of bed and made for the bathroom as Sirius groggily followed him out of the room and took each step as though he had a rope that was tying him to his bed.

As soon as both boys had left the room, Dorea allowed herself a small chuckle before taking out her wand and magically fixing the unmade beds.

After washing up and getting dressed, James and Sirius was sitting at the dining table in the massive dining room of the Potter Mansion.

Sirius was gulping his food down messily while James was deep in thought and looking into space.

Charlus eyed both boys wearily and wondered how drastically they had changed.

Suddenly an owl swooped in from the open arch window.

The men immediately recognised it as a Hogwarts post owl.

"The Owls aren't due for a while, what have you boys gotten up to this tie?", Charlus said to them as he untied the letter and allowed the bird to fly away.

James sent Sirius a fearful look which was returned.

Charlus had noticed this exchange and smiled to himself. As much as he reprimanded the two seventeen-year-olds for their pranks and misbehaviour he was always proud of them. He didn't like those boring children and loved how his sons found the fun and joy in the life. Even if Sirius wasn't his biological son, Charlus still loved him as though he was and it didn't matter to either him or his wife that the young boy had taken up residence in their household.

After noticing that the letter was addressed to James, he handed the letter to his son.

Charlus Potter knew that the Hogwarts owls only came earlier if you were placed head boy or head girl as both him and his wife had been. But even though James showed a passion for helping people, high results , excellent Quidditch skills and high leadership qualities, he believed that James caused just as much trouble. James couldn't possibly be given the Head Boy badge nor could he have been in trouble as those letters were always addressed to either him or Dorea. He edged forward curiously.

Even Sirius had stopped eating and stared at the letter which James was reading.

James's eyes widened and couldn't believe what he was reading which caused both his father and Padfoot even more curiosity.

Sirius's eyes began to wonder until they finally landed on the envelope that lay next to James's plate and he noticed that there was still something in it.

Taking the envelope, he pulled out a shining badge that had the letters HB written on it.

At the same moment James discovered who the Head Girl would be and both boys dropped the belongings in their hands and froze where they sat.

Charlus saw the badge in Sirius's hand and began laughing.

"Okay boys, I almost believed that for a moment, so who did this?", Charlus Potter asked.

The boys shook their heads.

"We wouldn't pull a prank this bad", Sirius said.

James merely nodded to Sirius's words.

Mr Potter's jaw fell open and he was totally gobsmacked.

Just then Mrs. Potter entered the room to say goodbye to the men before she headed out for morning tea, but stopped fearfully as she saw their facial expressions.

"What happened?", she asked, hoping that this wasn't some sort of prank.

None of them spoke and James jus merely handed her a piece of parchment which appeared to be a letter.

Allowing her eyes to skim over the letter, Dorea let out a squeal and then began screaming with joy and excitement.

Once she had calmed down, she spotted the badge in Sirius's hands and leapt forward to hug James who was eventually suffocating against her strong grasp.

Her euphoria pulled everyone else in the room back into reality and they family all gave James a bone-crushing bear hug, causing James to eventually collapse under the weight and strength of everyone hugging him.

After realising what happened to James, they all loosened their grips and took their respective seats.

"I'll have to cancel today's appointment with Augusta and Josephine at the Three Broomsticks and instead I'm taking all of you boys to Diagon Alley", she said ecstatically. She couldn't hide her Slytherin pride that was, at the moment, flashing brightly.

"I'll go write to the others", Sirius said quickly and was glad to escape the table and get over the shock in his room.

"I think I'll stay home, I need a bottle of Firewhisky, Flippy? ", he called to the house-elf who appeared at the mention of his name.

James seemed to have broken out of his shock and jumped up from his seat.

He just couldn't believe it.

He was going to be Head Boy with Lily Evans.

* * *

 **A/N: I am sooo soooo sorry. I was extremely busy with exam preparations and my annoying brother decided that it was okay to delete my fanfiction profile as a birthday prank. I promise I won't ever take this long to update again.**

 **Thanks for reading, love all of you guys and don't forget to review. If you have any suggestions, please put it in the review or PM me.**

 **Expect an update soon.**


End file.
